Mantan
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: Namanya juga mantan. Kalau tidak diajak balikan, ya dilupakan :'(


**Naruto** dan **Kuroko no Basuke** masih milik Om **Masashi Kishimoto** dan **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.** Tapi cerita ini cuma milik saya (Bang Kise Ganteng)

….

[Kise Ryouta, Sakura Haruno]

 **Warning!**

Au, OoC, typo bertebaran, feel gak ada, etc.

lil' a bit Humor (kalo ngena juga sih, hahaha!)

Don't like don't read.

….

Happy reading^-^

….

Sakura menggigit kuku jari keki. Jarinya sibuk men _scroll_ pemberitahuan terbaru akun instagramnya yang dipenuhi sederet foto yang bikin ilfil dan muntah-muntah bak bumil.

Bagaimana tidak. Di sana terpampang nyata foto-foto mesra seorang pria dan kekasihnya. Mungkin Sakura tak akan merasa begitu kesal seandainya pria itu bukanlah mantan kekasihnya. Benar. Itu adalah _**MANTANNYA**_ ( _sudah capslock jebol, di-bold dan di-italic, di-underline pula_ ; semata-mata hanya untuk menggambarkan suasana hati Sakura yang mendadak _badmood_ ). Mantan yang bahkan sebulan lalu masih ngejar-ngejar minta balikan. Gimana hati ga sedih coba? :'(

Dan postingan beserta _caption_ berikutnya sukses bikin mata Sakura membelalak.

 **RyoutaKise_** thanks untuk hari ini babe. It's really beautifull day *emotlove*

 _Dasar buaya cap rawa-rawa sialan!_

"Mati kau, Kise. Mati. MATIIIIIII!"

Dan teriakan membahana putri tunggal Haruno itu pun terdengar sampai ke penjuru rumah tetangga.

.

.

.

Kise Ryouta. Model sekaligus bintang basket yang baru saja menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun sebulan yang lalu. Di usianya yang semuda itu ia berhasil menduduki puncak karir teratas mengalahkan senior-seniornya yang bahkan debut lebih dulu. Namanya menjadi _top trending_ dimana-mana. Banyak orang memuji termasuk para gadis. Yah, sikapnya yang _ramah_ dan sering tebar-tebar pesona memang membuat beberapa gadis itu merasa _special_ dan istimewa. Bahkan tak jarang dia membaca beberapa media yang menyebarkan isu-isu miring tentang kedekatannya dan gadis-gadis baik dari dunia _modelling_ , aktris bahkan gadis-gadis biasa.

Namun kini tampaknya pria muda itu tengah resah. Berulang kali dia mengecek handphone sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sudah pasti tak gatal.

"Kenapa belum ada," manik sewarna madunya menyapu sederetan nama yang ada di pemberitahuan, namun tak ada nama Sang Mantan a.k.a Sakura Haruno di sana.

Lelaki tampan itu tampak berpikir. Biasanya Sakura tak pernah absen soal me _like_ postingannya. Bahkan terkadang gadis itu ikutan nimbrung di kolom komentar. Kise bahkan yakin matan pacar _tsun_ -nya itu masih sering _stalking_ akunnya.

"Heh, apa dia cemburu gara-gara foto ini ya?" Kise memandang pada foto yang tadi sore dipostingnya. Foto yang telah mendapatkan tiga ratus ribu like dan entah berapa yang mengomentarinya jika saja ia mengaktifkan kolom komentar.

Tiba-tiba senyum sumringah terbit di bibirnya. Mata sewarna madunya berkilat.

 _Huh, dulu aja diajak balikan sok jual mahal. Tahu rasa kan kalo mantan mulai move on_ , batin Kise sambil tertawa lucknut.

=0=0=0=

"Ya ampun, Ra, itu beneran si Kise punya pacar baru?"

Sakura yang baru menginjakkan kakinya di kelas kontan dibuat _badmood_ lantaran beberapa kata menyebalkan yang terlontar dari bibir teman-temannya.

"Gak tau ah, gak urus juga," balasnya jutek. Walau pun kesal setengah mati, Sakura tetap bisa nahan emosi. Tetap jaga _pride_ Haruno agar tidak tercoreng hanya gara-gara lelaki milik sejuta umat. Sakura langsung melengos pergi menuju bangkunya.

Bodo amat.

...

Sakura melangkah anggun sepanjang koridor lantai dua. Rambutnya yang hari ini sengaja digerai, sedikit beterbangan ditiup angin.

"Loh, Mantan?"

Sakura langsung mendelik mendengar sapaan tak asing itu. Bibirnya langsung mengerucut sebal begitu melihat orang tersebut.

"Ngapain ke sini? Mau ketemu aku?"

Kise yang kenarsisannya melewati level dewa langsung mengujar tanya itu tanpa basi-basi.

Ah iya, Sakura lupa. Ini kan kelas anak-anak _narsis_ dan _gahol_. Dan pemuda di depannya ini adalah ketuanya.

"Jangan ge-er deh. Aku mau ketemu pacarku," ujar Sakura ketus. Emeralnya langsung berpendar, menelisik seluruh ruangan dan menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. "Himu- _kun_ ," teriak Sakura. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang suara Sakura yang sengaja digenit-genitkan.

Himuro Tatsuya langsung menghampiri Sang Kekasih yang ternyata sudah berada di depan kelasnya. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu gadis itu mengirimnya pesan.

"Sejak kapan di sini," tanya Himuro sesaat setelah Sakura menghambur memeluknya. Bibirnya menghujani helaian _pink_ itu dengan ciuman lembut.

"Hehe, baru saja," balas Sakura tak melepaskan kekasihnya sedikit pun.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Kise lirih. Sumpah demi apa pun hatinya cenat-cenut mengetahui semua ini.

"Sejak dua hari yang lalu," balas Sakura tak acuh. Dia langsung memeluk lengan lelaki berhelaian hitam itu.

"Makan yuk, aku lapar," ujarnya manja. Himuro mengelus helaian merah muda itu dengan sayang dan merangkul gadisnya meninggalkan Kise yang masih termenung.

"Dah, Mantan. Cepat-cepat _move on_ yaaaaa," teriak Sakura sebelum mereka benar-benar menghilang di tikungan.

Nah loh ... awalnya kan dia cuma iseng membuat mantan pacarnya yang disangka gagal move on itu cemburu. Tapi kok?

 _Kalo kaya gini, siapa yang syakidh coba :'(_

.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **A/n :**

Awalnya tadi mau buat fict Kaneki-Sakura (Kaneki dalam fisik Sasaki, dan aku tertarik bgd). Tapi jadinya malah lahir ide ini. Awalnya pun ini sebenarnya Akashi-Sakura. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir ide ini cocoknya ke Kise. Dan tadaaaaaaaa. Jadilah Kise-Saku yang gaje sekali hqhqhq. Semoga suka yaaa.


End file.
